Innocence is Bliss
by XxLovePotionNumber9xX
Summary: Sookie's sister Rozlyn comes to her after problems with her boyfriend. While staying in Bon Temps, a certain vampire falls for her. Does not go in order of the books or the show.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any characters from the Sookie Stackhouse novels or True Blood. This story does not go in order of either of them, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

_The Louisiana weather was wet and muggy tonight. Just like the storms when I was younger. I can remember running around the yard with Jason and Sookie, trying to catch rain drops on our tongues and Gran rushing us inside the house before we caught a cold. I sat in my car taking deep breathes before I would go inside the house. I saw Sookie about a month ago when my sweet grandmother passed away. She knew there was something up with me and I was hiding something, but her best friend Tara told me that if I repeat a word over and over in my head, she won't hear what I'm really thinking. She told me she would figure it out sooner or later._

_I looked in the rear view mirror at my eye; swollen and bruised from the fist to face I had gotten from Logan, a guy I had been seeing for months. I don't how we had gotten like this, but I knew it was time for it to end. I packed some of my things up from my small apartment in St. James, North Carolina and made my way to my real home._

_I now sit in my car outside of my house scared to go inside. Sookie will be furious with me. Asking questions and mad that I didn't tell her at Gran's funeral. I pushed back all my thoughts and threw my hood over my head. I opened the car door and ran out with my things quickly pushing the lock button twice. Setting my things down on the porch, I knocked on the screen door. I heard footsteps reach the door within seconds and was surprised to see Bill on the other side._

"_Rozlyn,__ what are you doing here?" His voice was full of concern. But that was Bill. Always concerned for people that he knew, especially people close to Sookie. She was afraid that I wouldn't like him because he was a vampire, but I didn't care. You shouldn't treat people different just because they are unlike you. Bill was a nice man, he talked very proper, and he treats my sister the way she should be treated._

_His distressed face soon turned to anger when he saw the bruise on my face I heard a low growl come out of his mouth, his fangs slowly made themselves known. I had never seen Bill in this stage, but it didn't scare me, I was more fearful of telling him what happened. "Rozlyn, tell me what happened at once." I looked down and put my hands inside my pockets, fiddling with the lining inside them. I felt his cold hand reach for my chin and lift it up. His face was full of mixed emotions and it looked as if he didn't know what to do next._

"_I would rather tell you and Sook together." I said quietly. He nodded once and gently led me inside, grabbing my bags and shutting the door behind him._

"_Bill who's at the…Rosy!" She screamed and ran to embrace me. I always loved my sister's hugs. They were like Gran's. Warm and inviting. She always smelled sweet and when I took in her scent it helped me relax. Letting go she looked at my face. "What the hell? What happened? Why didn't you call me to tell me you were coming?"_

"_It was sort of spur of the moment. Sorry for the short notice. Let's go in the living room and sit okay? The drive here was tiresome." I could feel her try to read my thoughts. "__**la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la.**__" I repeated. She frowned and threw her hands in the air as she made her way to the couch._

"_I hate that Tara taught you that." She said irritably. I sat next to her. Bill sat in the rocking chair, still and quiet. _

"_Remember how you could tell something was wrong at Gran's funeral?" I said nervously. I started to chew on the inside of my lip as I waited for Sookie's reaction. She nodded her head to continue. And then I felt it coming, word vomit._

"_He's been hurting me." I said quickly. I just wanted it out so bad; I felt a wave of relief come through my body as the words spilled out of my lips. Sookie's mouth dropped. "I wanted to tell you, so bad, but I thought he would change. Last night when he went to sleep I snuck out and droved here. He will probably be coming here in the next few days. He's already been calling my phone. And- I didn't know what to do and I apologize for throwing myself on you and Bill but I was scared and-" Sookie hushed my babbling with her finger pressed to my lips. Tears flowed out of my eyes as she wrapped her arms around me, stroking my strawberry blonde hair. "I'm sorry Sook, I'm so sorry." I hiccupped. She started to rock me back and forth. _

"_You have nothing to be sorry for Rosy. He is a scum bag. Your goanna stay with me now, I'll take care of you."_

_

* * *

_

"Rosy you ready?" My sister yelled from the bottom of the stairs, bringing me out of my thoughts. "We're goanna be late!" I looked at myself in the mirror one more time. It had been a week since I came to my sister's door step and my bruise was barely showing. My hair was down, but braided back so that it wouldn't fall in front of my face, I let my natural wavy hair fall just past my shoulders, usually it's a mess but today it decided to cooperate with me. I put on a little eye makeup to enhance my green eyes and put on a soft pink lipstick. My sundress came little bit above my knees and showed enough cleavage to where I wasn't hanging out. It was a beige color, with blues, oranges, reds and browns colored at the bottom. Sookie liked this dress because it complemented my pale skin.

We were going to a bar in Sheriveport called Fangtasia, a vampire bar. Sookie needed to take care of some business there. They wanted to use her ability. Bill didn't want me to go, but Sookie insisted that I come with them; she said I was sulking too much and needed to get out of the house and she wasn't going to let me out of her sight. I grabbed my heels and quickly put them on, grabbed my wallet and shut my door. Coming down the stairs I found Bill and Sookie starting at me intently. I looked around.

"What?" I said blankly. Sookie looked like she was about to cry as she came up to me, her hair bouncing around her. She hugged me tightly. With my arms pinned down to my side, I looked around bewildered. She let go and held onto my shoulders.

"My little sister is grown up that's what! I've never seen you like this, well except for your dancing rehearsals but that was so different. You look so beautiful. Maybe I should keep you here like Bill said, there will be guys swarming over you." She played with my hair as she stared at me.

"Well I'm all dressed up now so you have to take me out now, right Bill?" I asked. Bill wrapped an arm around Sookie as he spoke.

"You look very stunning Rozlyn, but I do wish that you would stay here. It is most dangerous and I fear for your safety." I rolled my eyes.

"Bill I'm twenty years old. Even if I stayed here I could still get into the bar." I said with a grin. Sookie smiled as well and grabbed my hand.

"Come-on lets go." The drive was about 30 minutes. Sookie filled me in on what was going on. The sheriff of area 5, and who also owned the bar, wanted to use her ability to find out who was stealing money from him.

"Now stay close to either me or Bill, and don't let anybody know that you're a telepath too."

"Sook don't treat me like a child please." I said quietly in the back. "Besides I don't think you can call what I have an ability. I've only heard people's thoughts a couple of times. Nothing compared to you."

"But still Rozlyn if anybody were to find out, we do not know what could happen. The vampires are already going to know something is different with you." Bill said as he drove, looking back at me through the rear view mirror.

"How do you mean? What's different about me? I look normal…right?" I said self-consciously. Bill let out a soft chuckle as he spoke.

"To explain it simply, everyone has a scent. Humans smell one way witches another and so on." I cut Bill's sentence off quick.

"Wait a minute wait a minute…witches are real? You have got to be kidding me." I looked out the window confused.

"They are real, so are other things. But like I said different beings have different scents. You and Sookie have the same scent but it is different from regular humans. Not only from your ability but you also have a bit of fairy blood past down from generations before you." He put the car in park; I hadn't realized we were already here. There was so much to take in. "Are you understanding everything alright Rozlyn?" Bill was already opened Sookie's door and was standing outside of mine, his hand held out for me to grab.

"Yeah, sort of, let's just stop talking and do what we need to do. My thought process is taking awhile." He nodded his head. Grabbing his hand, he pulled me gently and elegantly out of the car. Smoothing my dress out, I followed behind them as we came towards the front door. I suddenly felt out of place as we were waiting in line. Everyone was wearing skimping clothing, dark makeup, and looked very grunge. Feeling like a sore thumb, I looked ahead at the front. A woman stood as the bouncer. She was very tall and graceful looking. As soon as she saw us in line she waved her hand for us to come towards the door. Sookie laced her arm in mine and pulled me along with her.

"Pam." greeted Bill. She smiled calmly though it appeared like it was forced. She seemed very interesting, her dirty blonde hair in a high, tight ponytail and dressed in all black leather. Her eyes fixed on me, looking me up and down. Her smile became more of a grin.

"Bill, Sookie, who have you brought with you to the bar tonight?" Her eyes were still on me as she spoke, making me shy as I held onto Sookie's arm tightly. 'She's just darling."

"Pam this is Rozlyn, Sookie's sister. I hope you don't mind." She came closer to me and inspected my face closely, a bit too close. I moved back a little and gave a shaky smile. She held out her hand to me.

"Of course I don't mind, as long as she's over age. May I see your I.D?" she asked nicely. I fiddled in my wallet, whipping out my license and handing it to her. She looked at my birthday and handed it back. "I thought you have been at least old enough to drink. Go on through, the sheriff will be waiting for you."

"Thanks Pam, good seeing you again." Sookie said sweetly. She unlinked us and grabbed my hand as we went inside the bar. The bar was packed, no wonder why she grabbed my hand. The place was colored in red in black as its theme and was crowded with vampires and humans alike. There was a man towards the back sitting in a throne fit for a king. His skin was pale, hair blonde, his features remarkable. I couldn't help but stare, he was beautiful. He was wearing a pair of black slacks that he wore well…very well, with a black shirt that was tight over his muscular chest to match along with a black leather jacket. He was tall, you could tell by just looking at him, but nothing that would over tower me.

"Rose, Eric Northman is looking at you." She whispered in my ear. I came out of my stare and looked at her questionably.

"Who's Eric Northman?" I asked.

"The man sitting in the big chair over there that you were about to drool over." She laughed. I punched her lightly. "You better watch out for him. He's different then Bill. He is very old and powerful and will do anything to get what he wants." I looked back over at him, his eyes gazing at me attentively He raised his hand above the crowed, using his index finger he made a motion to come forth. "He's summoning us, stay close and don't say anything about-"

"I know Sook, I know."

"I'm just saying someone like Eric would use you for it, watch out for him." Grabbing my hand tightly, Sookie, Bill and I made our way through the crowd. The walk over felt like forever, I sensed his eyes still on me. We reached the throne, Sookie still holding my hand, now crushing it.

"Sook, my hand." I whispered. She gasped and quickly let go of my hand. She rubbed it gently and gave me a worried smile.

"Miss Stackhouse, who is your friend?" his voice brought me out of my thoughts. It was deep, making my body shiver and sent tingles up my arm. There was a slight accent to it, but I couldn't tell what kind. It was cool and composed, but there seem to be interest in it.

"This is my sister, Rozlyn, I hope you don't mind that I brought her." Sook said with a smile. Eric got up from his seat and came up to me. I looked down, my hair covering my face.

"No, I don't mind at all. It's very nice to meet you Rozlyn." He slipped his hand underneath mine, bringing my hand up to his lips and gently brushed his lips along my skin. "Bill do you have two humans now, or is this one not yours?" His eyes were still upon me, looking into my mine, searching me, I suddenly felt more relaxed, something was telling me to breathe easy. Bill and Sookie on the other hand were not, with confused looks on Sookie's face and anger on Bill's.

"No….She is not mine." Eric smiled, his eyes flickering from everyone's face back to mine. He let go of my hand, motioning to the chair beside him.

"Please…sit." I was hesitant at first. Sookie, with uncertainty, let go of me, giving me a rub on the arm. She pushed me on a little. I got up onto the platform, vampires and humans staring at me from the dance floor, most of them with looks of jealousy and envy. I turned all the way around to face the front and sat down, smoothing out my dress as I looked around. My eyes soon turned back to Eric who was looking at me attentively.

"Why have I not heard of you before Miss Stackhouse? Is that correct that your last name is Stackhouse as well?" I pushed my hair back behind my shoulder as I spoke.

"Uh… yes. Yes it is. I just got back into town recently."

"Where were you living?"

"St. James, North Carolina. I moved there a couple of years ago. I'm-"

"Is that your natural hair color?" He asked, interrupting me. I blushed and felt my face getting hot.

"Um…yes it is…why?" he got closer to me, looking into my eyes intently.

"It is most beautiful." His eyes soon got a darker shade of blue. His eyes felt like they were boring into mine. "What are you?" he questioned.

I felt myself going to stutter. Sookie told me not to say anything, and I was going to try my best not too. "W-what do you mean?" He got closer to me, touching the hair that was tucked behind my ear. I tried to back away, but I couldn't stop looking at him, he was so breath taking. I could see Bill out of the corner of my eye getting closer, rage in his eyes. Sookie quickly pulled him back, whispering in his ear to try and calm him down.

"You know what I'm asking Rozlyn, that's such a beautiful name. Now answer me. What. Are. You?

"Look if y-you're trying to glamour me it's not going to-" the world suddenly went quiet, my head starting to throb, my vision turning blurry. I grabbed my head, closed my eyes and rocked back and forth. I heard a man's voice, someone who sounded close. "_**Man I hope back up is coming soon to bust this vampire bar, being undercover here is creeping me out. Man if they ever assign me to something like this again I swear…**_"

My vision came back into focus. Sookie was at my feet looking up at me with wide eyes, pursing her lips together in warning for me not to say anything. I looked at Eric; his face was blank, showing no emotion.

"There are cops in the bar. They are about to do a raid or something here. We need to get out and fast." Eric cocked his head lightly, looking from me to Sookie back to me again, one brow raised. By the time I had my sentence out there was a shot fired in the air and a swarm of police men coming into the bar. Sookie was quickly swept up by Bill and was running out in vamp speed. Eric was still looking at me, with the same face as before. He quickly gathered me up in his arms before I could say anything. I wrapped my arms around his neck and felt how muscular he really was since I was pressed against his body.

"Close your eyes." His words lightly whispered into my ear. I did as I was told and suddenly felt the rushing wind and rustling trees leaves pass before us. Everything unexpectedly fell silent and the only thing heard was the nighttime life. I opened my eye to take a peak suddenly regretting my decision. I held onto Eric tighter, feeling a laugh rumble from his chest. "I told you not to look my darling." I felt us slow down speed, now at a walking pace. I loosened my grip on his neck, my heartbeat still pounding. "I'm going to put you down now, will you be alright?

I nodded my head "Yes, I can walk." I felt his hand loosen from my side and smoothly put my feet on the ground, still keeping me close to him. He turned to face me, putting his hands on my shoulders. "Where did Sookie and Bill go? I know she is probably scared to death about where I am."

"They will be soon, do not fret. So you're a telepath, like your sister?" He asked me. I looked down and felt my face redden again, feeling shy.

"Not exactly. She is a lot better than I am. Mine comes and goes, where as Sookie's she can listen anytime she wants.' He let go of my shoulders slowly, nodding his head and started to walk forward down the street. I walked up beside him, trying to study his face.

"I see, so your ability, it's not as strong as Sookie's, have you ever tried practicing?" I felt him put his jacket around my shoulders and I looked up at him puzzled. "You were shivering, I thought you might be cold…Am I right?" he asked. I pulled my arms threw his jacket and flipped my hair out.

"I didn't even notice. Thank you. And to answer your other question, yes, I have. Sookie has tried practicing with me, and Bill, but every time I do it something goes wrong. I get a headache, seizures, fainting, sometimes nausea. I've just learn to live with it."

"What else are you?" he asked looking at me again. His face was now level with mine. Apparently there is fairy in me. But since I already blew one secret tonight, I might try and keep this one to myself as long as I can. I have a feeling having this is a big deal. He brought his hand up to my face, brushing my bruise and moving towards strands of hair, tucking them behind my ear. "What happened here?"

'I don't know and that is none of your business." I said defensively. His face got closer to mine studying my expression. His mouth parted slightly, showing the sparkly peal color in his fangs.

"Are you frightened my darling?" he whispered in my ear, his fangs grazed my neck gracefully, the words that he spoke danced off his tongue. I took a deep breath, trying to keep myself composed.

"No, not at all." He stood back up straight, analyzing my features and appearance. I would give anything to hear what he was thinking right about now.

'You heart says other wise. Vampires miles away could hear your heart beat out of your chest." He laughed lightly. "Bill and Sookie should be arriving soon." He looked back behind us and sure enough there was Bill's car, speeding down the street. "It was very nice meeting you tonight Rozlyn." My named rolled off his tongue like he had said it a thousand times before. I heard the car door slam bringing me out of my thoughts. Sookie came up to me and hugged me tightly.

"Are you alright?" She asked, checking me for something to be wrong. I shook my head no. She turned her head towards Eric. "And you! What the hell were you thinking taking my sister away like that! You could have gotten her killed!" Eric's eyes shot at Sook like a bullet.

"Miss Stackhouse, I suggest you watch what you say. I got Rozlyn out safe and sound and away from danger. You should be thanking me." He said boldly. Bill let out a low growl towards Eric. "Bill I would like to talk to you privately." Bill glared at Eric for a moment, then turned to Sookie and nodded his head towards the passenger door. Sookie looked back and forth between both men, trying to read them both. Letting out a huff, she opened the door, and then slammed it shut. I turned to open the back door, feeling a hand gently turn me around. Eric's piercing blue eyes gazed into my own and I felt myself drowning in them. He pulled my hand up to his face like he had once done before and kissed my hand, his lips lingering on my hand before he spoke. "Goodnight Rozlyn, I hope you sleep well. Sweet dreams." I smiled, feeling bashful again.

"Goodnight Mr. Northman." I said getting into the car. He held the door open for me, and then once I was settled, shut it quietly.

"I can't believe he took off with you like that and didn't follow Bill and I. Are you sure you're alright?" she asked again.

"Sook, stop being a helicopter, you're hovering. I was fine the entire time. Eric was a gentleman." Sook laughed and turned around.

"Wait for it Rosy, just wait."

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking taking off with her like that?" Bill roared at Eric getting closer and closer to his face.

"You sure do have a way of finding interesting humans Bill Compton. Rozlyn is a very out of the ordinary girl."

"Stay away from her." Bill said in a low tone.

"Rozlyn is not yours Bill so you have no say in the matter. You can not protect them both and as we saw tonight we know who you will pick." Bill gritted his teeth walking away towards the car. "Oh and Bill," he turned around to face Eric who had his eyes fixed on him. "Rozlyn is mine."

* * *

Sorry if there is any spelling errors. I was just so excited to post my story and finally have it out! PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Bill slammed the door of the car, making it shake a little. Sookie and I kept quiet the entire ride, keeping our heads toward the window looking out into the night sky. It was so clear tonight and looked to peaceful. It made me miss my apartment back home; I had set up a hammock on the porch, so I could watch the night sky whenever I wanted. I missed St. James, but it feels so good to be home. I looked back to the front to see gran's house. Sookie for the most part kept it the way it was, making a few adjustments like moving into her room and adding new appliances. I skipped up onto the porch, waiting for Sookie to open the door.

"I think I'm going to go ahead go to bed, I'm pretty tired from tonight from all the chaos and adrenalin rush." I said with a smile.

"Where did you get that jacket?" Sookie asked, touching the leather curiously.

"Well, after the raid and running through the forest, it was cold out. Eric saw that I was cold and offered me his jacket. I forgot I had it on." I said inspecting it. The black leather looked worn, but not to wear it looked ragged. I put my hands in the pockets noticing a hole in the left lining.

"Rozlyn what did I tell you? Eric is bad news. He will use you." Sookie scolded me. I smirked.

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that alright? I'm off to bed. Goodnight Bill, thank you for taking me." I hopped up the stairs, shutting my door to have my privacy. I took in a deep breathe of air and let it out slowly, leaning against my door. I looked at the jacket one more time, slipping it off and put it onto the chair that was covered with other clothes. Taking off my dress, I threw it in the hamper, took my braids out of my hair and flopped on my bed. There was so much to take in, sleep will feel excellent.

I woke up about ten, the sun brightly shining into my room and the birds chirping loudly. I stretched slowly, wiping the sleep from my eyes while getting up to take my shower. When I came back out Sookie was entering my room.

"Hey sleepy head. Glad your finally up There's breakfast waiting for you downstairs." Sookie said sweetly, grabbing my laundry hamper to take to the washer. I wrapped my towel around me tighter.

"Thanks Sook. I was thinking about going to Merlotte's today and see if Sam would hire me back. You think he would?" Sookie's face lit up as she smiled.

"Of course he would! He's been looking for someone else to help out. After you go over there, you could probably work tonight." After getting my clothes on I ran downstairs to grab a bite to eat. I walked over to the cabinet, reaching for a plate when I felt strong arms around me, squeezing me.

"Hi Jason." I said breathlessly He put me down gently, turning me around and kissed my forehead.

"How'd you know it was me?" he flashed his smile, taking my plate from me and started to put some bacon on it. I reached for another plate for myself.

"Because you're the only person who squeezes me like that" I laughed. I sat with him at the table, and started to eat my late breakfast, more like inhaling it.

"So what did you and Sookie do last night?"

"We went out with Bill, to a bar in Shreveport." Jason turned his body around to look at me better.

"Sookie took you to Shreveport? I can't believe she is pulling you into her vampire bull shit." He muttered angrily. I wiped my mouth with a napkin and set it on the table.

"Jason what do you have against them?' I asked getting up from the table to clean my things.

"It's easy, they can't be trusted Rosy. They can kill people in a split second. I don't know what Sook sees in vampire Bill." I rolled my eyes throwing my plates in the sink. It was too early to fight back with Jason this morning. He's as stubborn as a mule and I had things to do.

"You're so close minded sometimes Jason. I wish you would open up a little." I walked over to him, kissing his cheek. "I gotta go, I'm going to talk to Sam about a job. Tell Sookie that I've left." Before he could reply I was already at the door. I needed to cool off. I don't understand Jason's deal with people who aren't like him. He's not the brightest crayon in the box so he has no room to judge. I love Bon Temps, but the people here hate change, and people who are not like them.

The drive to Merlotte's was short. I parked under the tree so my car wouldn't be a sauna when I got back in it. Grabbing my purse I walked into the bar, recognizing some of the regulars, Andy and Portia, Hoyt, and his mother. I walked pasted all of them and went to Sam's office, knocking on the door. I heard his heavy foot steps come towards the door. He flung the door open.

"Yeah what is it?" As soon as he saw my face his mood changed a smile came upon his face as he picked me up, hugging me. "Rose what are you doing here?"

"I'm back in town, what's wrong with you?" He set me down and ran his fingers through his hair, what he always did when he was frustrated.

"One of the waitresses quit so now I'm two short. You wouldn't be coming to see me for a job now would you?" he smirked. I poked my bottom lip out.

"Oh please Sammy?" I asked leaning on his shoulder and batted my eyes as I looked up at him.

"Can you start tonight?" I squealed with joy and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks Sam! I'll be here at six."

Coming back to work wasn't hard at all; it was like I hadn't even left. I made pretty good tips tonight and Sam was pleased with me. Work had flown by and before I knew it, it was already one in the morning. I swept the bar off since nobody was using it and organized the drink racks. Sam walked over to me, his face looked tired and his blue eyes looked worn.

"Go ahead and leave early kid, we aren't too busy, you did good tonight." He said with a smile. I started to take off my apron.

"Are you sure?" I asked letting out a big yawn. He pulled me tightly into his arms.

"You look like your about to fall over dead Rose, go get some sleep, you deserve it." He said, ruffling my hair as he let go. I walked into his office, putting my things in my cubby and grabbed my jacket. I passed Sookie as I was leaving.

"Sam let you off early?" She asked as she handed her customers their drinks. I pulled my jacket on and flipped my hair out.

"Yeah he sending me home, do you need anything?"

"No but when I get off tonight I will be staying at Bill's. Will you be alright at Gran's by yourself? If not I can tell Bill-"I waved my hands to stop her babbling.

"Sook I'll be fine. You deserve a night with Bill. Don't feel like you have to baby sit me," She grinned at me before I walked out the door. "Just call me when you get there." I let the door slam behind me. I didn't realize how tired I was, maybe Sam was right. I dug in my purse for my keys. Stopping at my car I dug around some more, getting frustrated that I wasn't finding them right away. When I found them I pulled them out with victory and I went to be the key in the door, I found myself looking at a muscular figure that I had seen once before. He grabbed my throat, his hands wrapped around me like a snake killing its prey.

"You didn't think I would come looking for you did you my sweet?" Logan pinned my body against the car, his face close to mine. I kicked him in his private parts, having his hand drop from my throat. My body slumped to the ground as I tried to catch my breath. I scrammed around the dirt pavement, slipping around trying to catch my balance. He grabbed a hold of my ankle, my face hitting the filthy parking lot hard. With his hand still around my skin, he slid my body closer to his, now on top of me.

"Logan get off of me!" I slapped him, making sure I dug my nails into his cheek as my hand passed. He laughed pushing me harder into the ground. His brown hair fell in front of his face.

"Oh my sweet princess, I'm not letting you go that easily, I'm too infatuated by you. Can't you admit you miss me a little?" he balled his hand into a fist and I prepared for the blow. I whimpered quietly. "I hope you learned your lesson my sweet. I'm sorry I had to get rough with you, but it's the only way you will learn." He pushed my hair back. As I tried to wiggle free he slapped me across the face. "Looks like we are going to have to do this the hard way." I felt two more punches to my face and the rattling of chains. I started to panic; he was trying to take me back to the apartment with him.

"Sookie!" I screamed loudly, repeating her name over and over again. Logan pulled out his pocket knife from his jeans, stabbing my stomach. The blood started to poor out and I tried to place my hands immediately to my wound. He was a lot stronger then me, pulling my hands above me, having my stab wound stretch. I whimpered in pain feeling the tears burn my face. I heard the door to the bar open and knew after then I would be safe. Logan crashed his lips on top of mine.

"Until again my sweet." I saw him race to his car and take off as Sam was trying to chase him. Sookie was at my side, her hand pressed to my wound, the other on the phone.

"I'm calling Bill, he will get here and give you so blood, there's no time for the hospital now." Sookie was in a panic, barking orders to Bill. "What the hell do you mean you can't give her your blood? She got stabbed!" I felt my body starting to tremble and to go into convulsion. It shook violently and I tried to make it stop by grabbing myself. "Stay with me Rosy."

"Logan…he's here." I whispered. "He's here."

* * *

"What the hell do you mean you can't give her your blood? She got stabbed!"

"I need to call Eric, I will call you back." Bill said smooth and calmly. He knew that Sookie would get upset with him and call him back so he had to make the phone call to him fast. He quickly dialed the number and placed the phone to his ear.

"Bill, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Eric said with sarcasm in his voice.

"Eric your human is injured. Meet me at Sookie's." He hung up the phone and dialed Sookie's number.

"Bill Compton you explain yourself this instant! My sister is bleeding and you cannot help her?" Rozlyn let out a cry of pain as Sookie pressed harder into her wound.

"Eric voiced his claim over Rozlyn while we were at Fangtasia last night so I can not give her my blood. Eric would be very upset that I could feel his human's feelings, along with other things. I told him to meet us at your house. The bar is not a safe place and is much too crowded with people who are not of the supernatural world. Have Sam help you I will me you there."

* * *

"Alright Rosy listen to me. We are going back to the house Eric will be there to help you." Her worlds slurred together as my eyes rolled back into my head. I felt strong arms, guessing it was Sam's, lift me up, cradling me into them as we walked to get into a vehicle. I tired not to cry about the hurt.

"Don't worry kid, we'll get you safe." I heard Sam say. I felt myself being placed into a seat, feeling myself be leaned against Sookie. I heard the squeaky doors be shut and guessed we were in Sam's truck. The ride was opposite from early that night, it was long and uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry." I murmured to her. The truck was put in park and as Sookie slid out of the car and out of my vision, Eric took her place. He lifted me out of the seat and into his arms; I let out a small whimper, looking up at him and realized he looked different as we were up on the lilted porch. His hair was shorter and greased back. The green in his shirt looked good against the dark faded blue jeans and boots. Sookie wasted no time getting him into the house.

"Eric please come in!" she hollered. He turned sideways with me supported in his arms and placed me on the couch. He kneeled down next to me, no emotion passing on his face as he looked me over. "You need to drink." His deep, calming voice thundered next to me as I fuzzily looked over at him, he brought his wrist up and bit into it, tearing away some of the flesh as thick, dark red liquid ran down his arm. I shook my head no as my body tried to back away from him. My lips were clamped shut.

"Bill, hold her head." Eric commanded. I didn't even realize that Bill had come in. I felt his cold hands around my cheeks, holding my face firmly, but gently. Eric reached out and held my nose until I felt myself running out of air. I gasped and then felt his writs upon my lips. I felt the blood run down my throat, the taste of the liquid pure ecstasy. My hands cling onto his, and I felt myself shoving his wrist further into my mouth. Soft moans escaped from his lips and I watched as his fangs slowly came out, his eyes rolling back into his head. I could start to feel the pain in my stomach and face fade away.

After a few moments he pulled his wrist away from me, it was covered in blood and I watched the punctured wounds heal. I felt the blood around my face and chin wiping it on my arm. I started to feel lifted, like a floating feeling. I looked at everyone who was in the room: Sam, Bill, Sookie and Eric all staring at me, I let out a chuckle and felt a wave of sleep come over me. I suddenly found myself leaning on Eric, rubbing my skin against his.

"Rest my darling." He whispered in my ear. I did as I was told.

* * *

Thank you everyone who reviewed! I really love the feed back from everyone! Such a confidence boost! I also saw a lot of people added the story without reviewing. PLEASE REVIEW! They help me in more ways then you may think. I'll try to update at least once a week. Once again I apologize of any spelling errors.


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke a couple of hours later I was disoriented. I could feel I wasn't on the couch anymore and on my bed, under the covers. There was a light on; I could feel the brightness through my eyes. I could hear sound; it was my television, playing the movie I had in it, Singing in the Rain. I fluttered my eyes open and I found myself looking at a powerfully built chest. Looking up I saw that it belonged to Eric. He was propped up on his arm, staring down at me.

"You smell of another male, I do not like that smell on you." His eyes scanned my face. I slinked back into the sheets more, feeling embarrassed.

"W-where is Sookie?" I asked, ignoring what he said. I sat up a little and noticed there was one of gran's TV trays beside my nightstand, filled with things on it. Grilled cheese on a plate, a glass of milk, aspirin, and a napkin. I reached over and grabbed the sandwich and took a bite, letting the cheese melt on my tongue.

"She, Bill, and Sam went back to the bar. She's bringing back your car and I told her that you would be alright in my care." I sat the sandwich back down on the plate and lifted up my shirt, there was not even a trace of a scar on my skin where the knife had struck me. I ran my fingers over my stomach lightly. "My blood healed you." Eric whispered. "Its very old and very powerful blood. Your bruising on you face will be done healing within the hour." I sat up a little propping myself on my arm, just like he was.

"Besides the fast healing, what will drinking your blood do to me?" I asked.

"Well I will always be able to tell what you are feeling, and where you are so that will be helpful if you are ever in danger. You will become more attracted to me-" I cut off his sentence as soon as the words escaped his lips.

"Whoa wait a minute who said I was attracted to you Eric?" I said furiously. I felt my face getting hot, the blushing on my face getting brighter. I wonder if Sookie said anything. Maybe not she despises Eric; she wouldn't want to do anything to boost his ego. He showed his pearly whites at me as he let out one of his deep booming laughs.

"I can feel your upset and anger my darling. Your libido will be more active. As I have said I am a very old vampire, and you have quite a bit of my blood in you. Your senses will heighten and become stronger and you might notice a change in your appearance." I nodded my head to let him know I understood, there was so much I have had to take in the last couple of weeks.

"Can I drink form another vampire?" I asked curiously.

"No you may not." I saw anger in his eyes as they darted at me; I guess I hit a nerve. "You can not and will not drink from another vampire, you are mine and you must drink from me, is that understood?" His statement sounded more like an order.

"What do you mean that I am yours?" His face was closer to mine now, our noses almost touching. I felt myself getting nervous and I bit my lip gently.

"I have claimed you Rozlyn. Which means you are mine, no one else's, and may only drink my blood, nor should another male touch you like me." His hand went to my face, rubbing my cheek. I knew he felt my nerves shoot up like they were coming out of a cannon and was trying to reassure me. "Now why do you stink of another male?" I sighed, knowing that I would have to explain it to him sooner or later.

"The whole reason why I moved back to Bon Temps was because my boyfriend, ex, boyfriend. He was…not the person who I thought he was and I left him. He found me tonight and we exchanged words." I was careful in my choice of wording the situation, but Eric could see right through me. "What if I don't want to be claimed?" I asked changing the subject. I hate how I did that, especially when I got into a conversation I didn't want to talk about.

"Well then maybe I'll grow on you." He said with a smile.

"You mean like a fungus?" I asked laughing. He started twisting my hair between his fingers and turned towards the television screen. "You can change it if you like; I know this movie probably bores most people."

"No its fine, I thoroughly enjoy this movie. I remember when it came out. 1952, a good year." His eyes were fixed on the screen intently. As I was watching him I noticed how pale and silky his skin looked. "Although I do wish you had a bigger bed." I looked down to see his feet dangling off a lot more then mine, his body was pressed against mine and the wall. I found amusement in the situation and let out a snicker.

"I'm sorry that my bed doesn't fit you. I'll try and find something for next time that is bigger." I was still smiling as I looked up at him.

"Well well, looks like I didn't take that long for my fungus self to grow on you now did it?" I stopped laughing, and my eyes met with his.

"No, I guess it didn't. Your not as ruthless and mad as Sookie makes you out to be." He tucked my hair behind my ear and brought up covers to my neck.

"That is because I have not shown you that side of me. Bill and Sookie have seen sides of me that I have had to be the way in order to keep my position as Sheriff of Area 5. Bill and I do not see eye to eye and are not friends. We work together because we have to." His eyes went off me and back to the movie. I could tell his mind was off somewhere else, but he had a very good way of not showing it. I head footsteps coming towards the door and my I felt my body stiffen. I then heard Sookie's voice almost in tears. I sat up to embrace her.

"I'm so glad you're alright!" she said hugging me again, stroking my hair. She let go of me and looked me in the eye. "I didn't want to leave you but I had to go get your car and drop Sam back off at the bar, he left Terry in charge and you remember the last time what happened when Terry was left in that position." She went on babbling, not letting her eye contact fall from fine. I glanced over at Bill with a smirk upon my face.

"Was she like this the entire time?" I asked

"More or less, how are you feeling?" I sat up a bit more and scooted away from Eric. He had kept quiet this whole time, listening in on the conversation, while I felt his eyes on me.

"A lot better then how I felt on the ground at the bar. Logan said he would be back. I'm sorry I drug you into this Sookie." She immediately shook her head no and held my hand.

"You know I'd do anything for you. But from now on when you go somewhere I don't want you to be by yourself, Sam, and I will take turns driving you. I don't want this to happen to you again." Her face showed nothing but worry on it. I nodded my head.

"That's understandable. Tell Sam tomorrow when you go in that I'll stick with my days this week." Sookie went to protest but I beat her to it. "I feel better than I have ever felt. Trust me when I say this Sookie, I can do this." Her eyes searched mine. I could feel her start to pick at my brain. "**Quit trying to read me its not going to work, I feel you when your about to do it anyways.**" I smiled as she looked at me and frowned. "I'll be fine Sook, but right now I'm still tired so I would like to rest please." She momentary looked at Eric, nodding her head towards him.

"Is he staying?"

"For awhile longer yes, we were watching a movie." She turned her body to look at the television and laughed.

"Don't you ever get tired of that movie?" she got up off the bed and crossed the room to be with Bill. As they walked out together she turned out the light and began to shut the door. "Goodnight I'll see you in the morning. And you," she looked at Eric, her eyes narrowing and I noticed her hand gripped the door knob tightly. "Don't try anything with my sister okay? I have no problem declining your invitation." She shut the door and the room fell silent, the T.V was the only sounded and I looked up at Eric.

"My sister really doesn't like you huh?" I said laughing.

"It appears not." His head was still propped on his arm, his eyes still piercing into mine. "You need to get your rest." He once again pulled the sheets up to me, tucking them in around the edges.

"Are you going back to the bar?"

"No, I am staying here to look after you." I got that butterfly feeling in my stomach. The one where you want to jump for joy but not let it show. I sensed my face was blushing and I had realized he felt what I was feeling. Damn. He inched towards me, our faces close together. "May I hold you?" I shyly looked down and nodded my head. His strong arms went around me as I scooted towards his chest more. He stoked my hair gently, touching root all the way to the tip. My arm went to his chest and within that moment is felt so perfect.

"How long will you stay?" I whispered, the feeling of his smooth cold hands playing with my hair was putting me to sleep. His face dipped to my ear.

"As long as the night will allow me my darling."

* * *

Sookie woke me up late that afternoon, she was afraid of waking me up, but knew I needed to start getting ready for work.

"Sam is going to come pick you up around 5:30 so be ready." She said before she left my room. No sooner did she leave, she came back into my room and touched my hair. "Your hair looks different." I touched my hair; it felt softer than usual. I walked passed Sookie to the bathroom to see what she was talking about. My hair was brighter; the shades of blonde that were kissed by the sun seemed to look lighter. So did the red in my hair. My skin looked like it glowed. "Damn Eric's blood must have done one on you."

"Do I look that much different?"

"The locals won't notice anything, and if they asked it's from the beach, now I got to go." She kissed my cheek fast and rmade her way towards the door.

"Don't forget-"

"5:30 I know!" Things felt back to normal. I thought about the time I had with Eric last night, how comforting and safe it felt. I smiled to myself as I grabbed an already made sandwich from Sookie. I swear sometimes she knows me better then I know myself.

* * *

We were packed at work tonight. It felt like the line for people to be seated was endless. Lafayette was there working tonight which made work go by faster. He was Tara's cousin and wasn't afraid to speak what was on his mind. I saw Arlene sneak away after most of the people had gone, leaving me and Sookie to tend to the tables. I went to give the orders I had to Lafayette and I could tell something was wrong with him. We had been dance partners for a long time, good friends for longer. He was flipping the burgers at a quick pace and looked like he was about to lose it.

"Bitch give me your damn order before I snatch it out of those long ass fingers." I handed him the order and kept staring at him. He looked up from what he was doing and as he talked to me he waved the hamburger spatula in the air. "What Rosy?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Since when did being gay become a crime?" he asked focusing back on flipping his burgers. "Apparently since I am gay there is AIDS in the food I make." Lafayette came out awhile ago. Only his close friends knew for years but once you say something to someone in Bon Temps, it spreads like wild fire. As he finished with his sandwich and put it on the plate with some fries I went to go and reach for it. "Oh no, the cook is going to personally make an appearance. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't make it too big."

"Shit hooker go big or go home." As he swayed back and forth to the middle of the bar floor I watched him clear his throat. "Excuse me! Who ordered the burger, with no AID?"

* * *

"Thanks for coming to Merlotte's, have a good night!" I watched as the last couple leave and go to their car. My smile faded as I turned around to help clean up. Bill has come to pick up Sookie and made sure that Sam was going to bring me home safe. Lafayette stayed after to and was already cleaning the bar. Sam was in his back office working on sales and I knew I was going to be here for awhile. I turned up the volume on the radio as I moved over to the bar to help Lafayette clean.

"_We're going to take you back to a simpler time tonight starting off with a song which premièred in 1961. This is Patsy Cline and her hit Crazy on oldies 104.1_"

"Oh shit Rosy, you got to dance with me to this one." He put down the beat up rag on the bar and grabbed my hand, pulling me to the middle of the floor.

"Lafayette, no. I don't feel like dancing." He pulled me closer to him and grabbed my other hand.

"That is a bold face lie, now shut the hell up and dance. It will help you forget everything." He was right. Dancing was my escape. I hadn't danced in a couple of weeks since everything that had been going on. He swirled me around once then pulled me back into him. I leaned on his shoulder as we rocked back and forth, swaying to the music. We stayed like this for a moment, enjoying each others company and I felt relaxed.

That was until Eric came into the bar at vampire speed, pinning Lafayette to the back wall of Merlotte's.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews! Sorry I left the story like this but it felt like the best place to stop! By the way, who all watched the beginning of Season 3? I know, I know Eric's ass was amazing! Anyways please review and let me know what you think! Please and thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

"Eric! What the hell are you doing?" I yelled as I ran over to them and tried to get Lafayette out of Eric's python grasp. Eric's hands were gripped at his neck, the other hand held him against the wall. I pulled at his arm which did no use, he was stronger than me. "Eric let go of him right now or I'll call the cops!" His head snapped and his eyes met mine, his eyes a shady blue. They were full of fury and irritation. His fangs came out as he spoke to me.

"I do not respond well to threats my darling." He looked Lafayette up and down, letting his fang graze his neck. Lafayette shivered, trying to get out of his grasp. "This human was close to you and touching you in a way that I do not like; give me one good reason why I should not kill him?" Sam came out of the back to see what the commotion was all about.

"Touching me? Oh please Eric Lafayette is gayer then the day his long, now get off of him!" I pulled on his arm once more and he let go, his other hand still on Lafayette's shoulder. His eyes connected with his as Sam rushed over to get between the two.

"We know when someone has wronged us. We know when someone has done things to hurt us. We can smell their fear and justice will be served to those who have mistreated and offended us." As the words escaped his lips Lafayette's body sunk to the ground. I went to help him up, putting his arm around my shoulders. His neck was turning a light shade of purple.

"Are you alright Lafayette? I am so sorry." He was struggling to speak as I brought him over to the bar to tend to him. I got out one of the rinsed cups filled it with water and handed it to him. Sam was in front of Eric.

"You need to leave. Now. You're not welcomed here anymore." He pointed towards the door for Eric to leave. Eric face was still irritated, and it looked as if he wasn't going to leave without a fight.

"I came here to escort Rozlyn home."

"Well you can just leave." I walked up to him, my hands at my hips. "I don't want to talk to you right now, later tonight. Now leave." His eyes looked into mine, searching them. His fangs retracted as he straightened out his coat.

"Fine my darling. As you wish." He walked out the door, not letting it make a sound as it shut. I looked at Sam who looked back at me.

"Did that just seem?..." he started.

"Too easy?" I finished his sentence. We nodded our heads at the same time. I shrugged and walked over to Lafayette who had now caught his breath and was breathing evenly. "How do you feel?"

"Oh I feel amazing, how the fuck you think I feel Rose? I just got strangled! Why the hell was Eric Northman up in this place anyway lookin for you hmm?" I looked down a bit, feeling my face getting flustered. Lafayette's mood suddenly changed. "Bitch tell me that your not seeing that fine ass bastard." I twiddled my fingers and intertwined them, something I always did when I was nervous.

"I don't really know what we are…exactly. There was something about claiming and-"

"He claimed you! Eric Northman claimed you?" I nodded my head as Lafayette shook his head; Sam ran his fingers through his hair. "You are going to be in a world of trouble honey. I said my peace now I'm out." He finished the rest of the water in his glass and kissed my forehead. "By the way, tell Mr. Northman that I would appreciate it if next time I was dancing with you, I wasn't almost killed. Now, I have said my peace." As he walked out of Merlotte's I shut the door behind him and made my way towards the back to get my things from my cubby. I grabbed my coat laying it across my arm and grabbed my purse. Sam was at the door, leaning against the frame, his hands crossed over his chest.

"Sam please don't, I want to go home." I knew exactly what Sam was going to say. Eric is a bad guy, I don't approve of what you're doing. What does Sookie think? Blah blah blah. But I wasn't in the mood for a talk. It was 2 in the morning, my feet hurt and I wanted to go home. I knew I was going to have to have a talk with Eric which I wasn't looking forward to. He can't just waltz right in here with his charming vampire self and boss around people.

"Fine. Let's get you home." He turned off the light to the office and walked me to his truck. "Damn I forgot some paper work. I'll be right back." I nodded my head and jumped on the back of the truck, letting my legs hang off. I swung them back and forth, and listened to the nighttime life. My eyes were focused on the night sky, looking at the stars and seeing which constellations I could see.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I almost jumped out of my skin when I heard Eric's voice beside me. There he was, sitting next to me on the bed of the truck looking at me with that gorgeous smile. My hand was still placed around my pounding heart still, trying to catch my breath.

"Why'd you sneak up on me like that?" He laughed and pushed my loose hairs behind my ear.

"I didn't know I was sneaking my darling."

"What are you doing here anyways?" I frowned.

"Well you told me to leave and I did, to the parking lot where I have been waiting for you to talk. Are you not happy to see me?"

"No she's not happy to see you." Sam came bolting down the steps and over to the truck. "Didn't she ask you to leave?"

"I believe I wasn't talking to you, dog." I raised my eyebrow was that the best comeback Eric could come up with? I guess it was because the look on Sam's face was fuming, his hands were balled up into fists. "Now as I said earlier I am here to escort Rozlyn home. Thank you for driving her here this afternoon but I will take her from here."

"Oh I don't think so. You'll have to get through me first." Sam stepped in front of me. Once more I saw Eric's fangs come out.

"That can be arranged." I stepped in-between the two trying to push Eric's muscular body away from Sam's.

"Eric if I go with you will you leave Sam alone?" I asked, still pressed in the middle of their chests.

"Rozlyn that is not going to happen." Sam blurted out. I squeezed my body around to face him.

"Of course my darling."

"Sam, I will be fine with Eric. Trust me, he will not harm me."

"You're going to take a vampire's word Rose?" I could tell Sam was fuming, he has always felt like protecting me and Sookie from danger. He was somehow there when we needed him the most. But this was not one of those times.

"Look I know after what just happened in the bar there is no way you want to leave me with him, but I can promise you I will be fine. Eric has taken care of me before." Sam looked from me to Eric, and then back to me. He let his guard down which I know was hard for him to do.

"You're being a damn fool Rozlyn by trusting him. I expect you here by 4:30 tomorrow."

"Thanks Sam I-" before I could finish my sentence he turned around to his truck, shut the driver's door and walked to his trailer. I knew he was angry with me. Maybe by tomorrow he would be cooled off, or I at least hoped so.

"Come Rozlyn." He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and led me towards his car, opening the passenger door for me and helping me into the car. When he got into the car and shut his door I looked at him. "Yes?"

"Why did you strangle Lafayette like that? How did you know that we were dancing?" He kept his eyes concentrated on the road as my eyes were concentrated on his.

"I felt it. I could feel him touching you. I did not like that. Something had to be done." I scoffed.

"Something had to be done? A conversation to Lafayette could have done the trick. And who are you to say who touches me who doesn't? This is my body."

"And you are mine. Please do not take that tone of voice with me." He said gripping the steering wheel.

"Why not? You hurt one of my friend's tonight and managed to piss of my boss I have every right to yell at you! Who do you think you are? Coming in my work place and ordering people around-" I felt the car slam to a stop, my body flung forward and I felt Eric's hand push me back gently.

"Rozlyn, do not take that tone with me, it is making me quite upset." I looked at him; his eyes were still on the road and not looking at me.

"Well you upset me."

"And I apologize for any hurt that I have caused you that was not my intention." As Eric pushed on the gas petal, the awkward silence began. I kept my eyes on the darkness outside, looking out of the corner of my eye from time to time to see if he was looking at me, but his eyes were concentrated on the road. As we pulled into the driveway I waited for the car to come to a full stop before I bolted out of it. Eric was already at my side holding the door open.

"Are you still upset with me my darling?" he said with a smile. I felt my blood boiling and hope he felt it too.

"Upset? I'm more than upset I-I'm furious and angry and enraged. What could make it clearer that I'm pissed-" Eric reached over to me at vampire speed, pushing me up against the car and before I knew it his lips came crashing onto mine in a kiss that overwhelmed me and made me want more. His tongue explored my mouth, making sure it found every spot imaginable. He tasted as delicious as he looked. My arms as gone up and wrapped themselves around his neck, I wanted to keep him as close to me as possible. I haven't' had to many kisses in my life, but Eric's sure did blow what was there, out of the water. He nibbled on my lower lip, and I felt his sharp fangs rub against my bottom lip softly. He then broken off the kiss and I felt myself staring at him wide eyed.

"What were you saying my darling?" He asked still pressed against me. He rubbed my cheek softly with his thumb, my face still stunned.

"I was saying how pissed off at you I was." I stated quietly. I looked at him, my expression turned into a bashful one. "That wasn't very nice how you distracted me like that." I pressed my hand to his chest, rubbing it gently. How the hell did he do that? I was angry with him one minute, the next I can't get enough of him.

"I have been wanting to do that since the first day I met you Rozlyn." I felt the butterflies in my stomach appear again, feeling my heart pounding faster as the words came out of his mouth. "But I also did that now because I do not want you to be feeling that way when I show you your present." I raised my eyebrow in confusion and excitement.

"Present, y-you got me a present why? It's not my birthday."

"I know it isn't. It's just a small present, something that we can both use actually." I smiled up at him.

"Eric Northman what do you have in store for me this time?" I laughed. He gathered me up into his arms.

"Close your eyes my darling, no peaking."

* * *

Sorry it took me awhile to update! I was trying to think on how to write their first kissing scene and I hoped you liked it! I feel like this maybe one of my weaker chapters so please let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Smirking at Eric, I closed my eyes like he asked and gripped onto the back of his neck tightly. I felt the wind go past us and within seconds we were in the house and the aroma of my room came into the atmosphere. My death grip I had on his neck loosened up as I felt him sit me down. Using his index and middle finger, he pushed me down by my chest so that I was laying down. He laid down next to me, his arm around my waste. "Alright my darling, open your eyes." As I fluttered them open I noticed the end to a king sized wicker bed frame. I looked around me, the sheets were a dark tan color and were made of soft material. I ran my fingers up and down the linen as I looked around. I had never had anything this nice. "What do you think?"

"It's….It's incredible. This is so nice, you didn't have to do this Eric I was all right with my bed before." I sat up more, getting a good look around the bed. The pillows were huge and fluffy, taking up most of the top part of it. At the end of the bed there were storage spaces and a remote sitting on the frame. "What does this do?" Eric grinned and grabbed the remote. Pushing a button on it, the end of the frame started to rise, revealing a television inside of the frame. I place my hand on my mouth as I gasped. , trying to cover up how surprised I was. "Oh Eric,"

"Do you like it? I know the television is a bit much but I thought you would like to watch your movies on a larger screen. Those drawers have some movies I picked out that I saw you didn't have." I smiled widely as I hopped off the bed to take a look. I place a finger on each movie reading each title carefully until I came across a movie that I hadn't been able to find anywhere. I screamed with excitement.

"You got me Two For the Road? Where did you find this? I have been looking everywhere!" I sat back down on the bed, and read the back of the DVD box with anticipation. I couldn't wait to watch it and I couldn't believe he had found it.

"I have a few connections. Audrey Hepburn movies are hard to find on DVD besides Breakfast at Tiffany's." I took my eyes away from the cover and looked at him.

"This is all so much. You really didn't have to do all-" He pressed his cold index finger to my lips gently.

"This is just a small gift. Please accept it If not think of it as a gift for me when I come over so I do not dangle off your bed." He took his finger away and brushed my cheek lightly, tucking my hair behind my ear.

"Thank you…Thank you very much." I leaned into his hand that was now stroking my cheek.

"Would you like to watch Two for the Road now? We have about four hours until dawn." I nodded my head.

"Let me take a shower, I smell like grease and french fries." He smiled at me leaning to kiss my forehead that sent comforting waves down my body.

"I'll wait outside my darling." As he left my room, Sookie entered. She was all smiles as she sat on my new bed.

"This is nice huh?" She said bouncing on the mattress.

"Did you know about this?" She turned red I slapped her gently. "and you didn't tell me? This is so nice and….expensive. Really expensive.'

"Trust me Rozlyn This probably isn't nothing for him. Realize that Eric is a very old and wealthy Vampire. He has had years to accumulate wealth. Eric came to me and asked me if he could do this for you. He's gotten weird since he me you." I got off the bed and searched for my towels.

"What do you mean?" I looked back at her to see her face puzzled.

"He's being so…sweet. It is defiantly not a side of Eric you see everyday. Maybe you are changing him." She shrugged her shoulders and got off the bed, walking towards me. "Eric wants me to scope out Fangtasia tomorrow, Bill and I are leaving at seven If you want to join us." I pulled out a lavender towel out of my dresser drawer and faced her.

"I have work till seven so I'll change and meet you guys there." She nodded her hear and pulled me in for a hug.

"Just because your taller than me doesn't mean your not my baby sister anymore." she laughed at herself. "Be careful with Eric okay? I don't want to see you hurt. Neither does Bill." She hugged me tighter. "I love you Rosey." I embraced her back, taking in her scent.

"I love you too Sook."

* * *

As I walked out of my bathroom in my long plaid shirt and leggings, I saw Eric already on the bed, laying down, his head propped up by his hand. I put my dirty towel in the hamper, put my glasses on and grabbed my hair brush, detangling my hair. Eric sat up on the bed.

"May I brush your hair?" I felt him behind me, his hand connecting with mine, holding the brush. I turned to face him, nodding my head. I left go of the brush and held his hand as he lead me to the bed. He grabbed a fresh towel and sat down on the bed. As he brush my hair he would towel dry my hair. I felt myself at times falling asleep he presents was so soothing. "I didn't know you wore glasses." He whispered into my ear. I grabbed the remote to turn the television on.

"Yeah I don't wear them all the time. I try not to look as nerdy as I really am." I said with a laugh. He ran the towel through my hair a couple more times before tossing it in the hamper.

"I don't think your like that my darling." I turn to face him, his face looking angelic.

"Are you kidding me? I-I watch old movies and for fun I read Gone With the Wind. I'm old." I pushed my glasses up more so I could focus on his face. He pulled me to him, as he grabbed the remote and laid us down.

"Well if you compared yourself to me you are not old. You just have an old soul. Now hush and watch this movie with me." I looked up at him smiling down on me. I placed my hand on his chest and watched as Audrey Hepburn and Albert Finney appeared on screen.

I smoothed out my dress as I existed the car and made my way into Fangtasia. As I made my way towards the door I saw Pam wave me up to the front. I smiled and watched as people cursed and moaned. Pam was all smiles and teeth as I made my way up the line. "Well don't you look divine." She licked her lips as she stared at me. My hair was in its natural state, wavy and unruly. I had on a champagne colored sheath dress that ended a little past my behind. My black pumps completed my outfit perfect. I could feel my cheeks getting hot and flushed from the attention I was getting.

* * *

"Thank you Pam, nice to see you. "

"Eric is in his back office." I nodded my head and made my way inside. Not even five minutes into the bar I had someone rub on my shoulder. I turned around to face a Vampire. He was handsome, long dark hair and emerald green eyes. My eyes were wide and startled.

"Well aren't you just good enough to eat," His hand was still on my shoulder, his other hand playing with my hair. I smiled at him politely.

"Um…Thanks but I'm already tak-"

"How about we get out of here?" He held onto my shoulder more tighter. I tried to free myself from his grasp by rolling my shoulder back but his grip was too strong. "I know you would have a good time with me. I'm old and very experienced." He licked his lips as he spoke to me. He was about to say something else when Eric rushed to me at vampire speed, grabbing him by his neck, showing off his fangs.

"Is he bothering you?" His voice was full of authority as eyes were fixated on him, boring into his skin. I smiled and watched in amazement.

"Uh, no he was just about to leave." Eric put him down gently, putting an arm around my waist. As soon as his feet graced the ground the man took off in a sprint towards the back door.

"You are way too kind my darling. You look stunning." He said guiding me towards the back of the bar. I looked around the area. Women were stink eyeing me. The supernaturals looked at me like they were going to devour me. I didn't know which one was worse. As we walked into the office I saw that Bill and Sookie were already sitting down. I grabbed a seat next to Bill on the couch, crossing my legs. "Rozlyn I have asked Bill and Sookie to accompany me to Dallas. The sheriff of Area 9 has gone missing and we could use Sookie's ability at the Fellowship of the Sun. The vampires in Dallas believe they are the ones who have the sheriff and are going to have meet true death." Eric leaned on his desk, his hands closed together. "Would you like to go along with us?" Sookie stood up instantly.

"Like hell she will go with us." Eric stood up as well, towering over her small frame. "Its too dangerous."

"I think Rozlyn can make her own decisions." Sookie looked back to Bill and I and then back to Eric, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Bill?" She worriedly asked him.

"I wouldn't like Rozlyn to go, but it is her decision. It would be easier to protect her if she came along." I smiled at Bill and grabbed his hand gently. Slowly but surely he was coming around.

"Rosey do you want to come?" She asked not looking at me, he eyes still focused on Eric.

"Yes."

"Fine, then double the money, and she is not going to the Fellowship of the Sun." I started to protest but Sookie wouldn't have any of it. "Rose your ability isn't as strong, I can't be worried about you having an attack from listening to people's thoughts and trying to listen into what they are thinking." As soon as the words left her mouth I started to hear Lafayette's voice surround my thoughts, they were clear and I didn't have the blinding, pounding pain of a headache when he spoke. **" Damn if there is a god please get me out of this hellhole Eric's got me in. I swear I will never touch V ever again…"** My thoughts went silent as my eyes focused on Eric.

"What have you done with Lafayette?" I stood up getting toe-to-toe with him. He raised a brow at me, his hands went to his waist.

"How did you find that out? Did you hear him?"

"Doesn't matter. You will take me to him immediately."

"He was selling V my darling you don't understand."

"Maybe I don't but shouldn't you leave that sort of things to the authorities, like the police?" Eric stood quietly in front of me. His face was blank showing no emotion.

"This is something that the police wouldn't know how to handle."

"Take me to Lafayette. Now." I didn't let him have the chance to explain his reasoning.

* * *

It turned out that Lafayette was chained up in the basement of Fangtasia. Although he wasn't in there long, his face looked worn and tired. Bill an Sookie decided to take him to the hospital to get him checked out and told me to go home to take a breather. I was livid at what Eric had done. I guess this was the side of Eric Sookie had been talking about. I should have listened to her instead of going into this blind-sided. All I could think about was if Lafayette was okay and how he was going to recover from this. As I pulled up to Gran's house, I quickly slammed the car into park and shut the door violently. I saw Eric's frame sitting on a rocking chair on the porch.

"Eric you need to leave." I said walking past him.

"Will you let me explain?" I turned back at him, my hair whipping behind my shoulder.

"Explain to me how you held a person captive because he made a mistake? What you did was inhumane."

"Well I hate to disappoint you love, I'm not human." I scolded him with my eyes as I opened the door. He was right behind me like a dog to his owner. I through my things on the couch, not caring where they landed. As I turned to look at Eric he was closer then ever to me, wrapping an arm around me tightly. His fangs had made themselves known and his nose was investigating the air. "Someone is here." I rolled my eyes at him and tried to shove him off me. His arms were around my body tighter now, his eyes searching the area.

"Oh please Eric, your not fooling me, leave." I again tried to push him off me, I was not in the mood with him tonight. "Eric I resend my invitation! Get out of my house!" The look on his face was anger and hurt. As his body was moving towards the door I followed him to the frame.

"Rozlyn invite me back in! You are in grave danger please trust me!" He gritted his teeth at me. I looked at him one more time and rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry Eric Northman, but I can't trust you anymore. You lost it when you chained up my best friend. Goodnight." I slammed the door in his face, leaning against the door. I needed a bath. I took my heels off as I made my way towards to my room. I threw them on the floor and turned my bathroom light on.

"Hello my sweet." Logan was sitting on my stool I had in the bathroom for when I put my makeup on. I froze in fear as he came closer to me. I tried to back away but my legs wouldn't move. Silent tears rolled down my face as Logan used his index finger to wipe them away. "Don't cry my princess. I'm here to rescue you."

Eric was right.

* * *

I have a legit reason why I haven't updated. My computer crashed. And I mean CRASHHHHHEEEEDDD. I lost a lot of negatives I had scanned in for clients, school, ETC, so that was my main focus these past few months. I apologize for the long delay and I hope you enjoy this chapter. As always REVIEW! And let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

I ran my hands through my hair in frustration, beyond the point of irritation. _Stupid girl._ I thought. _How could she kick me out when all I am trying to do is protect her?_ I banged loudly again on the front door. "Rozlyn! Open the fucking door! You are in grave danger!" I tried to remember where I had caught that scent before. It wasn't anything I had smelled regularly, but it was a scent that was recent. I threw my fists at the door repeatedly. Running my tongue against my fangs, I tried to come up with a plan. I grabbed my cell phone out of my pocket and quickly dialed Bill's number. I then felt a wave of Rozlyn's fear. She was upset and frightened. My little spitfire would have more than an earful of my outrage when I finally get to her.

"Eric What do you want?"

"Meet me at Sookie's. It is most urgent."

* * *

I kept trying to move away as Logan was rubbing my cheek, wiping away the tears as they silently came crashing down. He put his arm around my lower back, pulling me closer to him. My brain was telling me to start moving my legs and get the hell out of there, but my body was not in sync with it. Logan used his free hand to run his fingers through my hair.

"You have the most beautiful hair my princess. I remember that's how we met; I couldn't stop talking to my brother about that gorgeous strawberry blond hair. Do you remember when we met my sweet?" I looked up at him, my lip quivering.

"Logan why are you doing this?"

"Doing what Rozlyn? I'm here to rescue you, to take you back home to St. James with me. Don't you want to return home?" I tried not to cry harder as the words escaped his lips. If he would have asked me this months ago, I would have not had a second question or thought about it. Logan had changed so drastically since I met him and it had only been going downhill. First he tried to kidnap me the hard way, by trying to chain me up, now he was acting sweet and innocent. What was his game? I could feel my anger towards him bubbling up. Logan had gotten under my skin for the last time.

"You stabbed me! How am I supposed to love you when you abuse me and hurt me? If it weren't for Eric's blood I would be dead right now because of you!" His fingers unraveled from my hair, his hand moved from behind me.

"Eric? Who is Eric?"

"I told you Logan, he saved me. I lost a lot of blood because of what you did." Logan backhanded me across the face with all that he could give. I fell to the floor of the bathroom, my head hitting the counter on the way down.

"You're seeing a fanger now? He's not even human! What an insult to me and a disgrace to the human race you are!" I blinked furiously, trying to regain my composure. I looked around the floor for something to use as a weapon. The only thing around me were my shoes from tonight, I guess they would have to do. I felt Logan grab my ankle, pulling me back to him. I turning my body around to look at him, I spit in his face. Logan grumbled and as he was wiping the saliva off his face I used the heel of my shoe to strike him across his face, making him cry out in pain.

"That hurt you stupid bitch!" I crawled backwards on my hands and feet, trying to get the momentum to get up in run. Using the counter that collided with my head a few moments ago, I got up, my knees wobbling beneath me. The counter felt wet and as I looked down at the marble, there was crimson red blood everywhere. My eyes looked terrified in the mirror as I saw the blood dripping from my head and smeared over my hands. I felt myself getting nauseous.

"Hold it together." I whispered to myself. I should have trusted Eric instead of being stubborn and not listening to him. He probably was already at Fangtasia by now, telling Pam how much of an idiot and how childish I was. If I ever see him again, I will never hear the end of it from him. I cleared my mind of all those thoughts and focused on getting the hell away from Logan and saving myself, Eric was not here to save me this time.

And then I heard a faint man's voice screaming my name. The voice was deep, irritated, angry, but mostly concerned. "Rozlyn let me the fuck back in!" I started to walk out of my room.

"Not so fast princess," I felt Logan's arm wrap around my neck, pulling me back to his chest. Using his weight to his advantage, he dragged me to my new bed. As I tried to free myself from him, he tightened his grip of his arm around my neck, knocking me down to mattress. He switched the hold on me, using his strong hands to strangle me. I made a fist with my hands and started swinging at him with everything I had. He dodged them easily. "If I can't have you my sweet, no one can." He kissed my lips harshly, still keeping his grasp on me. I clamped my lips as tightly as I could. "Any last words my love?" I could feel it getting harder and harder to breathe, his heavy hands blocking my airflow.

"Eric, won't you please come in?" I managed to get out at a choked whisper. No sooner than the words escaped my lips I felt the gust of wind of Eric fly by me, I could feel myself gasping in air, trying to get my breathing back to normal. My eyes focused on Logan, was pinned against the wall. Eric's icy blue eyes showed he was furious and outraged. I slowly got up and stood cautiously behind him.

"Rozlyn, go outside the house." His eyes never left Logan's petrified face. "Are you afraid of me human?" he teased him playfully. I put a hand gently on Eric's shoulder.

"Eric please don't hurt him." I said quietly. Without moving his hands from Logan, he twisted his head to see me.

"Don't hurt him? My darling you are asking a lot of me and it is simply a wish of yours I cannot fulfill. Not after what he as done to you. Now go outside."

"Rosy please help I'm sor-" Eric snapped his head back to look at Logan. He cut off what he was saying by taking his hand and wrapping it tightly around his neck, cutting off the airflow.

"Quiet human, do not speak to her when you have no right." Eric said, stating his claim over me.

"What, Bullshit!" Logan choked out. Eric ran his tongue around his fangs and as he did Logan's eyes got wider.

"I don't think you are in the position to say those things to me. You really do not want to make this worse than it already is. Why my darling does not want me to hurt you is beyond me. If it were up to me your neck would have already been snapped by now." A wave of cold wind came by me and an icy pale hand was cupping my cheek.

"Rozlyn are you alright?" Bill's voice was full of concern, but calm. It was a relief to see his face. I leaned into his hand and closed me eyes slowly, nodding my head to him. "You're bleeding." He used the navy sleeve of his shirt to wipe some of the blood off my forehead.

"Bill will you accompany Rozlyn outside? I am sure you will like a piece of this human as well." Eric's eyes were still fixed on Logan.

"Oh you have no idea, this may be the one thing we can actually agree on." Bill's hand moved to the small of my back, trying to navigate me out of the room. "Lets get you out of her." My eyes were still attached to Eric, not wanting to leave him with Logan alone. When my legs wouldn't move, Bill scooped me up in his arms and taking me down the stairs and out of the house. "Logan is getting what he deserves Rozlyn, you may not see it now, but maybe one day you will. I am deeply sorry for the pain and hurt he has put you through." I looked up at Bill, tears welling in my eyes. We were out of the house now, making our way to Bill's car. Sookie came out of the passenger side, running up to us.

"Oh Rosy, are you alright?" I nodded my head as she looking at my forehead. "We need to clean you up, do you need stitches?"

"I-I don't think so." I stuttered. "But my body is pretty knocked up." Sookie touched my ankle lightly, looking at the hand mark that was showing up.

"Sookie take her back to my place. She can take a hot bath upstairs and relax. Eric and I will be taking care of this." Sookie looked at him worried, but didn't argue with him. Instead she walked around us and got into the driver's seat, starting up the car. Without letting go of me, he opened the passenger door, gently settling me in and buckling my seatbelt for me. Bill tucked my hair behind my ear. "I promise you everything will be alright. Do you trust me?" I looked up at Bill, nodding my head. "Good. Eric and I will be at the house later." He shut my door and went into my house at vampire speed. Sookie looked at me, holding her hand out. I took it and held it tightly.

* * *

Sookie helped me unzip my dress that was splattered with blood. Needless to say the dress had to be tossed. She held my hand as I stepped into the bubble bath. The water stung at first, making me grit my teeth. I lowered my self into the bath water with the help of Sookie. She let go of my hand and let me soak in the water.

"How does that feel?" she asked sitting next to me. I let out my breath that I had been holding in.

"Amazing…just amazing." I scooted under the water more, letting the bubbles take over my body. Sookie got closer to me, moving the hair away form my face.

"You want to talk about it?" she asked me softly. I looked her in the eyes; she looked so much like momma sometimes it was scary. I shook my head.

"Not right now Sook, I really don't feel like it. I just want the world to go away." I grabbed the washcloth that was given to me and soaked it in the water, letting it absorb. I went to rub my back with it when Sookie grabbed it out of my hands gently.

"Let me, lean over." I did as I was told, laying my head on my knees as Sookie rubbed the dried blood off of my shoulders, and then rubbing my back. I closed my eyes, letting my sister wash away everything; I don't know what I would do without her. When she was done, she handed me the cloth with a smile. "I'll look to see if Bill or I have something for you to change into just sit back and relax." She bent back over giving me a gentle kiss in my hair. "I love you so much Rosy. You're the bravest person I know." I smiled up at her as she walked out of the bathroom, leaving the door ajar.

I sighed again. Logan finally would be out of my life and it didn't feel real. It felt like I would still have to watch my surroundings, being cautious of my every step. Inhaling deeply, I held my breath and sunk into the bath water, letting the bubbles cover me. It was quiet and warm. I was away from the world, which was what I wanted. I had a wave of relief come over me under the water. I was loved, and protected and nothing would come to harm like that to me ever again. I merged to the surface, rubbing my face from the bubbles. When I opened my eyes Eric was sitting on the side of the tub, startling me.

"AH! Jesus, Mary and Joseph you scared me." I said panting.

"I'm sorry I frightened you my darling, that was not my intention." It freaked me out how when he talked sometimes he could have dialectic that was from another time, and yet still could speak so modernly. I calmed myself as my breathing returned to normal. I then realized that I was lying naked in a tub, with only a few soapy bubbles covering me. I flung my arms around my chest sinking further and further into the water until it was just my head showing. "Rozlyn I can't see anything I promise you, I wouldn't be here if I could." His lifted the corners of his mouth, letting his beautiful smile show. "Although, when I first came in I wish there were no bath foam." I bit my lip shyly and looked away from him.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you Eric. I'm sorry I banished you from my home." I felt his hand under my chin, turning it so I was looking at him. He pulled my lip gently out of my teeth's grasp and rubbed it with his soft, smooth fingertips.

"Don't worry about that my darling. I'm just glad that you are safe. Just remember that you are mine, I am always here to protect you no matter what." He unbuttoned his sleeve and rolled it up, putting his arm around my waste in the water. He cupped the back of my head, bringing it to his lips kissing my skin gently. I winced in pain. "Does it hurt that bad?" he asked as he started to lick the dried blood off of the wound. I tried not to flinch and look weak.

"Just a little. Why are you licking me?" I questioned with curiosity. It was different instead of taking care of it with rubbing alcohol and a band-aid; he was licking me like a puppy.

"Healing your wound, hold still. " As he held my forehead licking my skin he would tenderly press kisses into me. That was another thing I could not understand with him. How could he be so monstrous, and then be so soothing and a gentle giant other times. Eric Northman was a hard man to read, and I decided then and there that he would be a book I would crack.

"Well this is a first, never had someone lick nasty blood off me." I smiled. He pulled back, licking his lips with hunger. His arm came out of the water and rubbed my cheek.

"Never call your blood nasty my darling. Your blood is by far the best I have ever had the pleasure of tasting." I blushed. "Are you ready to get out of the tub?" I nodded my head as he grabbed the thick white towel to wrap me in. I hesitated, not wanting him to see me. "Darling give me your hand, I promise I will not look." I raised my brow as he sighed, closing his eyes tight. I held onto his hand tightly as he lifted me up, he used his free hand to give me the towel. I tucked it around my body.

"Alright, open your eyes." His grin was still on his face as he did as he was told. Still holding onto his smoothed, cold hand, I existed the tub.

"Oh Rozlyn," his voice had softened up as he was looking down. My eyes followed his down towards my legs. The looked red from where Logan had hurt me. "These will form into dreadful bruises by the morning." He let go of my hand and brought his wrist to his mouth, making his fangs known. I watched as he punctured his fangs into the tender skin, blood dripping down slowly.

"Oh, no thank you, I'll be alright Eric. " He cocked his head to the side, his face showed curiosity. "It's a very nice offer, don't get me wrong, but I don't need it. It's just a couple of bruises. They will go away, eventually." He didn't question my reasoning nor did he want to. He simply licked his wrist, closing the wound and watched it heal.

"Whatever you like. Let's get you to bed." He said winking at me. Sookie had left me a nightgown that she had for when she would stay over at Bill's outside of the bathroom door. Eric bent down to grab the clothing and handed it to me, letting him self out of the bathroom.

* * *

I was settled in Bill's spare bedroom. After I had gotten into the nightgown, Sookie and Bill checked on me one more time before bedtime. Eric offered to brush my hair and I didn't protest. I sat close to the edge of the bed, my feet crossed in front of me as I leaned back on Eric's legs as he detangled my hair.

"Promise you're not mad at me for what I did?" I asked looking up at him. He let out a grunt and kissed my forehead, running his hands through my hair.

"Oh darling I am beyond furious with you. You upset me when you resented your invitation to me to come into your home after I had told you something was wrong." I frowned as the words left his perfect lips. He got closer to me, kissing my neck and moving to my ear, softly nibbling on it before he spoke again. "You are so stubborn little one. That is going to have to change." He kissed my neck once more before he went back to brushing my hair. "We will talk about your actions later, but for right now I would like to speak to you about something else." I felt the shivers that he had sent down my spine disappear as the conversation turned serious. I turned around to face him, scooting back some so he could lie on the bed. He stretched out, propping his head in his hands. "Earlier, when you heard Lafayette, how did you feel?" I raised my brow, my face looked confused.

"How do you mean?" He got closer to me, tucking my hair behind my ear.

"I had just noticed that, when I had first met you and had heard someone, you had gotten a headache and fell to the ground. This time, it was different." I thought back to Fangtasia, my thoughts were clear as a bell. No pain, no blindness, just Lafayette's deep voice praying to God to help him.

"Now that I think about it, it didn't hurt at all, strange." I said, thinking about it more. "Why do you think that happened?

"Maybe your powers are getting stronger? Who knows? It was just a small observation I had made tonight." He pulled down the covers for us and tucked us in. Pulling me close to his chest, he pulled the sheets up to my shoulders and rubbed my cheek with his thumb softly.

"What did you and Bill do to Logan?" I blurted out. There is went again, my word vomit. I made a mental note to work on that. Eric pulled his head back so my eyes matched his.

"That is none of your concern Rozlyn. I want you to forget about him. I do not wish to talk about him."

"But you have to tell me-"

"I do not have to tell you anything. If I choose to tell you one day, then maybe I will. That ungrateful human got what he deserved." I sighed in frustration.

"That is not fair."

"Who ever said life was fair my darling? I do not want you to speak or even think about him anymore while you are around me, do you understand?" I rolled my eyes, knowing I wouldn't get anywhere with him tonight. I was too tired and exhausted to bicker with him. I yawned, scooting my body closer to his.

"I'll get it out of you, just wait." I felt my eyes getting heavier as I heard him laugh faintly.

"My stubborn darling, I would like to see you try. Rest for now, you deserve it and more." For the first time in awhile, my sleep was peaceful.

* * *

Sorry the ending got a little sloppy. It's almost 6:30 where I am. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


End file.
